1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of roofing systems, and more particularly toward a roofing system that is resistant to high winds.
2. Description of the Prior Art
During weather events, such as high winds, hurricanes and tornadoes, the roofs on structures are at risk of being blown off and causing the dwelling to collapse. Typically during such weather events, the windows and doors are boarded up to keep them secure, but it actually causes the wind to run up the side of the walls, hitting the eaves and putting pressure on the roof. The constant pulsating of the wind eventually rips off the roof or portions of the roof which in turn can cause the walls to collapse.
It is the object of the instant invention to provide a roofing system and apparatus that will take the pressure from the wind in such events off of the eaves and roof thereby allowing the roof to stay intact. This increases the chances of the building remaining intact during the weather event.